El diario de la perla
by srtamacarron
Summary: 'Kagome viaja a la era sengoku pero no todo ocurre como se supone. ¿Cómo habia llegado ahí? Y aquellos hermanos, ¿cuántos secretos guardaban para sí' M, triangulo amoroso, harem, reencarnación real, fantasía, aventura, AU
1. Chapter 1

**_El diario de la perla_**

.

.

.

_Avisos_

1\. Aunque la historia tenga lugar en el universo de Inuyasha, tiene características AU, es decir que no sigo al 100% ni la historia ni la personalidad de los personajes.

2\. Es rate M porque se utiliza lenguaje explicito de escenas subidas de tono o violentas.

3\. Inuyasha le pertenece a nuestra quería Rumiko Takahashi.

_Recursos_

1\. "blah blah blah." pensamientos, o los pensamientos de Kagome transmitidos al diario.  
2\. — blah blah blah  
Habla alguien.  
3\. -blah blah blah.-  
La acción de hacer algo.  
4\. Blah blah blah  
Cambio de escena, lugar o tiempo.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 1**_

Rellene los siguientes huecos.

Nombre: Kagome  
Edad: 15  
Sexo: Femenino  
País: Japón  
Ciudad: Tokio  
Año actual: 1997  
Año de nacimiento: 1982  
Razones por las que decide empezar un diario personal: mi principal razón es -tacha la línea.- la razón por la que empiezo -deja un tachon mayor.- lo que deseo escribiendo es que -tacha apretando más el boli contra el diario dejando unas marcas.-

— ¡Ay dios! No se porque lo empiezo, solo necesito un desahogo. -se deja caer apoyándose sobre el diario.- y que esté hablando sola ya es una pista. -mira los tachones que habia dejado y suspira volviendo a intentarlo.- quiero conocerme a mi misma. -lee la única línea que no tacha.-

¿Qué problemas podría tener una niña de quince años? Escuchaba, leía e incluso veía los problemas del mundo. Todo el mundo tenía problemas, no podía ser tan quejica y molestar al resto con sus propios problemas. Así fue como decidió empezar, el que sería, su primer diario.

Día 1.  
"A las 7:00 me dispuse a levantarme, golpeando como cada mañana ese estúpido despertador. Tras asearme y desayunar, partí hacia el instituto. Este es mi último año de preparatoria, así que es el más duro. Y aunque algunas clases me cuesten más que otras, debo seguir hacia adelante. Porque no sabia que otro camino tomar.  
En fin, hoy no fue nada especial. Un día normal de clase. A excepción de que las tres brujas que tengo como amigas han empezado a invertarse de que le gusto a un chico de otra clase. ¿Por qué me molestan tanto? Algunas veces me gustaría darles una lección.  
Al llegar a casa, mama había preparado mi comida preferida, así que estaba muy contenta. Pero como siempre, algo más ocurría que me cambiaba el estado de animo.  
Mi hermano pequeño, Sota, invitó a unos de sus compañeros a casa y uno de ellos... ¡ME LLAMÓ SEÑORA! ¿Qué se creen estos niños? Solo tengo quince años, ¿dónde ven a la señora? Todavía siguen haciendo travesuras por el jardín y me niego a seguir escuchando señora, señora, señora... porque les haré tragar una piedra como me lo vuelvan a decir."

Conforme iba escribiendo, una vena en su frente se inchaba por el enfado que volvía a tener al recordar a ese par de mequetrefes.  
Su enfado era tal que no se fijo en su gatito, Buyo, que se habia subido a la mesa y la observaba escribir. Pero los gatos no son demasiado pacientes, así que se acercó hacia su diario y lo agarró con su boca arrebatandolo de sus manos.

— ¡Buyo! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! -gritó al gato por su previo enfado.-

El gato huyó muy rápido al ver que su dueña no estaba de humor. Pero sin dejar el diario en su sitio.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas con eso? ¡Mi diario no es un juguete! -corrió tras el intentando atraparlo.-

Ese pequeño diablillo era ágil y rápido así que le costó agarrarlo. No se dio cuenta hasta que vio que la había llevado al jardín.

— Pequeño desagradecido, no te volveré a dar ese atún que tanto te gusta.

Sostuvo el diario dejando al gato en el suelo. El silencio llamó su atención. Parecía que no hubiera nadie.

— ¿Sota?

Buscó a su hermano. Se suponía que estaban jugando en el jardín.  
Unos gritos terminaron con aquel silencio. Sin reparo, se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaban aquellos gritos.  
El templo que estaba sellado, ahora estaba abierto de par en par.

Hace unos minutos en el jardín

— ¿Hablas en serio? -pregunta el chico de ojos azules.-  
— Si, ¿por qué mi abuelito mentiría?  
— No se si sea cierto o no, pero no quiero descubrirlo. -responde un chico que temblaba.-  
— Eres un gallina Ryo. Sota, vamos a ver si es cierto.

El pequeño de la casa no estaba seguro de hacer aquello, pero no quería llevarle la contraria a su nuevo amiguito. Así se acercaron al templo y abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con unas escaleras dirigidas hacia un pozo sellado.

— Aquí no hay nada. Que decepción. -dijo el ojiazul bajando las escaleras.-  
— No es cierto, mi abuelo no mentiría. -respondió Sota sin moverse de la puerta. Temblaba un poco al imaginar a esos monstruos de los que su abuelo hablaba.-  
— Veamos si aquí... -no terminó la frase.-

Un viento terrible los azotó, haciendo que los niños cayeran al suelo para sujetarse a lo primero que encontraran.  
Sota observó el pozo abierto, el viento salia de aquel lugar.

— ¡Sota! -escuchó una voz femenina, la de su hermana.  
— ¡Kagome no! -antes de poder ayudarla, vio como desaparecía y el viento paraba.-

Con Kagome

Seguramente esos niños habían estado haciendo de las suyas.  
De camino al templo vio a un niño llorar asustado, era uno de los amigos de su hermano. Asustada por él, corrió hacia el templo. Pero al entrar en él, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_El diario de la perla_**

.

.

.

_Avisos_

1\. Aunque la historia tenga lugar en el universo de Inuyasha, tiene características AU, es decir que no sigo al 100% ni la historia ni la personalidad de los personajes.

2\. Es rate M porque se utiliza lenguaje explicito de escenas subidas de tono o violentas.

3\. Inuyasha le pertenece a nuestra quería Rumiko Takahashi.

_Recursos_

1\. "blah blah blah." pensamientos, o los pensamientos de Kagome transmitidos al diario.  
2\. — blah blah blah  
Habla alguien.  
3\. -blah blah blah.-  
La acción de hacer algo.  
4\. Blah blah blah  
Cambio de escena, lugar o tiempo.

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 2**_

"¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

La confusión se aglomera en su mente, todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa para notar algo o tan siquiera reaccionar. Quizás, estaba muerta.

— Ya estás despierta, creí que te costaría más recuperarte pero fue un milagro.

Escuchó la voz de una mujer, al dirigir la mirada hacia ella, vio a una señora mayor con el pelo blanco y con una extraña vestimenta. Ahora que se fijaba en su alrededor, todo era muy extraño y apagado.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué me ha pasado? -suelta un quejido llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la cual le empezó a doler al escuchar su propia voz.-  
— Yo me llamo Kaede. Y no tengo respuestas a tus preguntas. Te encontré tirada cerca del río. -le respondió sentándose junto a ella.-  
— ¿Del río? -preguntó algo confundida.-  
— Así es, ¿de dónde vienes? Esa ropa es muy extraña. ¿Estás de viaje a algún lugar?

No sabia a ciencia cierta quien era aquella anciana. Era muy extraña y no entendía nada, era todo muy confuso. Pero debía confiar en ella si quería volver a casa.

— Yo no se como he llegado aquí, solo recuerdo entrar al templo y ver negro de repente.  
— ¿Al templo? Que extraño, ¿no sabes donde se encuentra?  
— En Tokio. -responde ilusionada y se levanta quedando sentada frente a la anciana.- ¿sabe cómo llegar?  
— ¿Tokio? No se donde se encuentra esa aldea.

Perdió toda ilusión al escucharla. ¿Cómo que no sabia donde estaba Tokio? Por dios, si seguía en Japón.

El color de su rostro cambio poniéndose pálida. Más recta que una tabla, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la primera salida que encontró.  
Parpadeando para librarse de la molesta luz del sol, observó a su alrededor.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Qué es este lugar? Mejor dicho, ¿cuándo es?"

Niños jugaban y correteaban, habia mujeres hablando entre si. Pero los detalles eran lo extraño. Vestían de época y las casas alrededor eran de madera, y solo había vegetación alrededor. No era Tokio, ni era 1997.

Algún tiempo después.

La luz del sol se vio opacada por unos ojos claros, una persona con el cabello atado a una cinta pero que aun así le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su flequillo tapaba su frente pero no sus mejillas rojizas. Delgada que utilizaba una vestimenta tradicional para su trabajo, una camisa blanca que se sujetaba por su pantalón rojo, el cual se iba ensanchando según bajabas la vista. En sus pies, unas sandalias, protegiendose con unos calcetines blancos. En sus manos, ocupaba una flecha y un arco.

— ¡Kyaah! -gritó lanzando la flecha iluminada finalmente contra aquel monstruo.-

Al deshacerse de él, se colocó de nuevo el arco en su hombro y se dirigió hacia su aldea.

— Vieja Kaede. -llamó a la anciana al ingresar a la vieja cabaña.-

Al instante la chica sintió un golpe sobre su cabeza. Terminó sobandose por el dolor, como siempre producido por aquel bastón que la anciana llevaba, más que para andar, para defenderse.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames vieja? -la regañó.-

Debía recordar lo sensible que estaba la anciana respecto a su edad.

— Si, lo que digas. Vengo de matar a otro demonio. -le informó sentándose sobre un cojín junto a la hoguera.-  
— ¿Otro más?

Aunque la anciana no era de reproducir sus sentimientos en su rostro, la joven la conocía de sobra como para reconocer la preocupación en su voz.

— Si, es muy raro que vengan tantos a la vez. Por lo menos, estoy atenta a los alrededores para que no lleguen a entrar a la aldea.  
— Esa no es tu labor como sarcedotisa. -la reprimió.-  
— Ya ya. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados? Debo proteger a todos.  
— Kagome... -mencionó su nombre en un susurro.- Creo que es ya es hora de que hablemos.  
— ¿Sobre qué?

Llevaba algún tiempo junto a aquella anciana, ya era como su abuela, como su familia. Los primeros días en la aldea había estado callada y deprimida al no poder volver a su época. Pero gracias a Kaede, encontró un oficio ayudando a las personas y cada día veía una sonrisa y dirigida hacia ella por parte de todos. Aún si era feliz allí, le faltaba algo más.

— Sobre ti. Tu poder espiritual no para de crecer con el paso de los días, te haces más fuerte y hay una luz en tu interior que llama a los demonios.  
— ¿Una luz en mi interior?  
— Es hora de que te hable de mi querida hermana. -la interrumpió.- Mi hermana, Kikyo, era la sacerdotisa protectora de una poderosa joya llamada perla de los cuatro espíritus, la perla Shinkon. Pese a todo el poder que alguien pueda obtener de esta perla, su vida se vuelve un infierno y termina en una tragedia. Así murió mi hermana, traicionada. Y decidió ser quemada junto a esa joya maligna.  
— Y, ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
— ¿Quieres dejarme terminar? Niña impentinente. -le dio un coscorrón.- De esto ya han pasado cincuenta años, y cuando tu volviste. La luz que vivía con mi hermana, volvió a aparecer.  
— ¿Quieres decir que yo tengo esa perla? -la anciana le dirigió una mirada molesta por haberla interrumpido.-  
— Puedo decir segura que la perla vive en ti, y que el alma de mi hermana, está en ti.  
— ¿Quieres decir que soy tu hermana? -se empezó a reír.- eso no tiene sentido.  
— No lo se con exactitud. Pero tu eres su reencarnación.  
— Vieja, no se de que hablas. Yo no soy la reencarnación de nadie. Yo soy Kagome. -se levantó dispuesta a irse pero la anciana la agarro por el hombro haciendo que su arco se cayera.-  
— No quiero decir lo contrario. Pero tu eres ambas.

Se suelta bruscamente de su agarre y se dirige a la salida.

— Yo no soy tu hermana y no tengo nada que ver con su pasado. -le gritó antes de salir.-

Quizás se hubiese pasado un poco, pero un malestar ocupó su corazón al ser comparada con otra persona que ni conocía.  
Un sensación maligna la distrajo por un momento. Otro demonio se dirigía hacia la aldea. Sin dudarlo salio corriendo hacia el lugar que lo sentía.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**El****_ diario de la perla_**

.

.

.

_Avisos_

1\. Aunque la historia tenga lugar en el universo de Inuyasha, tiene características AU, es decir que no sigo al 100% ni la historia ni la personalidad de los personajes.

2\. Es rate M porque se utiliza lenguaje explicito de escenas subidas de tono o violentas.

3\. Inuyasha le pertenece a nuestra quería Rumiko Takahashi.

_Recursos_

1\. "blah blah blah." pensamientos, o los pensamientos de Kagome transmitidos al diario.  
2\. — blah blah blah  
Habla alguien.  
3\. -blah blah blah.-  
La acción de hacer algo.  
4\. Blah blah blah  
Cambio de escena, lugar o tiempo.

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 3**_

No solo sentía a un ser maligno, era algo más. Y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que se acercaba a aquel lugar. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Esquibo un tentaculo que se acercaba a toda rapidez hacia ella, cayendo sobre la tierra.

— ¿Qué quieres monstruo? -le grito a la bestia enorme con forma de pulpo frente a ella.-  
— Hmm. -lo vio lamerse los labios.- tú eres esa sercedotisa de la que hablan. La protectora de la perla.  
— De nuevo con eso... Si quieres algo de mi, tienes que matarme primero. -dijo llevando su mano al hombro buscando su arco. Su mirada cambió a una asustada al no encontrarlo.- Mierda, Kaede.  
— Así que sobre tu cadáver. -empezó a reirse.- cuando te mate, te haré a la plancha y sabrás deliciosa. Te comeré junto a la perla.

Cerró los ojos y por un instante pudo ver su vida pasar por delante de estos, y por último la imagen de una bella mujer.  
Cuando creía que sentiría el dolor más horrible del mundo y que moriría, sintió un viento a su aldedor y vio a alguien delante. Podía ver al ser más hermoso que nunca hubiese imaginado, tenía un traje fantástico de color blanco, y un cabello del mismo color pero que no se camuflaba. Un olor muy atrayente, no estaba segura olor a que pero le gustaba mucho. Lo último que sintió, fue desagradable. Eres un ser maligno, como el que hace nada la atacaba.  
Antes de replicar, vio como unas garras verdes salian de sus manos y mataban al pulpo que tanto problema le dio.  
Durante unos segundos, estuvo petrificada detrás suya. Sin saber que hacer y con miedo a ver su rostro. Pero la curiosidad fue mayor y lo llamó.

— O...oiga. Digo, ¿quién es usted? -intentó sonar segura, fracasó obviamente.  
— No soy oiga. Dirigete hacia mi como Amo y no te importa quien sea. -su frío tono la congeló.- ¿tú eres la sarcedotisa que selló a ese híbrido?

Aquella pregunta la confundió, ¿de quién le hablaba?

— No se a quien te refieres. Muchas gracias por salvarme pero tengo que irme. -se dio la vuelta molesta por la forma en la que la trataba.-  
— ¿Por qué me tuteas de repente? -se lo encontró de frente sin saber como, y a muy pocos centímetros de distancia.- dilo, a-m-o.  
— Dejame en paz, te trataré como quiera maleducado. -ahora si le contestó enfadada.-  
— Te mataría si no necesitase que lo libraras de ese sello. -la agarró por el cuello.-

Se le escapó el aire, no esperaba ser tomada así. Ahora estaba segura de que moriría de alguna forma aquel día.

— ¡Kagome! -escuchó su nombre a lo lejos.- sueltala.

Ordenó Kaede que llegaba a caballo en ese instante.

— O si no, ¿qué hará anciana? -un tono de burla aparició en aquel frió hombre.-

Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando vio una luz a la altura de la mano del demonio, colocandose un rosario.

— Kagome, di una palabra clave. -escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos.-  
— Amo. -susurró la primera palabra que le vino a la mente.-

Cuando la pronunció, sintió el aire volver a ella y ser libre de aquella fuerte mano. Escuchó unos quejidos del demonio y al abrir los ojos, lo vio doblado de rodillas junto a ella.

— ¿¡Qué me has hecho anciana!? -replicó el demonio.-  
— Darle las riendas. Cuando ella pronuncié esa palabra, sentirás todo el dolor en esa mano. Quitándote cualquier posibilidad de herirla o matarla.  
— Kaede. -susurró Kagome agachando la mirada. Todo se volvió negro al sentir un dolor en su cabeza.-

A la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Ves por qué te avise? Debes cuidarte más a partir de ahora. Cualquier demonio y los más poderosos vendrán detrás de ti y esa perla.  
— Lo se. -su respuesta fue corta. Estaba muy ocupada lavándose el cabello.-

Le gustaba mucho el río, la tranquilizaba y limpiaba de cualquier rastro de sangre sobre su piel.

— ¿Por qué has venido conmigo? Puedo lavarme sola.  
— ¿Y tentar a la suerte? Pueden atacarte en cualquier momento.  
— Se cuidarme sola. -al pronunciar esas palabras, subió la mirada hacia un árbol, y se encontró a aquel demonio peliblanco.- ¡Ahhh! -se cubrió sus pechos metiéndose de golpe en el agua.- ¡Amo!

Al pronuncia esa palabra, el demonio cae al suelo junto a Kaede por el dolor.

— ¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo? -le reprocha saliendo y de espaldas a él se empieza a colocar la ropa de sacerdotisa.- serás pervertido.  
— ¡No he venido para observarte! -le contesta molesto.- necesito que liberes al hibrido.  
— Y, ¿para qué? -se sienta frente a el tas vestirse, ahora colocandose la cinta en el cabello.- ¿es tu familia o algo así?  
— ¡Que va! Lo necesito para... -se detiene y la mira fijamente.-  
— ¿Qué? -se avergüenza mirando hacia abajo.-  
— ¿Tú no lo conoces? ¿No eras su hembra?  
— ¿de qué estás hablando? Mira, no se porque lo quieres libre pero tengo problemas más gordos ahora. -se levanta.-  
— Ya se a que problemas te refieres pero no te vas. Yo... yo te ayudaré matando a esos insignificantes demonios si tú me ayudas. -la agarra del brazo.-  
— ¿En serio? -se vuelve a sentar asombrada por esa repentina oferta.- Y, ¿cómo se que no mientes?  
— Es que, ¿acaso tengo opción? -levanta su mano señalando el rosario que le habian colocado.-  
— Está bien, con una condición. -él la observó con interés.- vivirás un tiempo conmigo.  
— ¿Qué? —ahora fue él quien se levantó.-  
— Y, ¿entonces cómo pensabas protegerme? Tendrás que estar a mi lado. -se sonroja inevitablemente al escucharse.-  
\- Hmmm. Eres tan molesta.

Al escuchar esas palabras y sin saber muy bien porqué, una imagen de un hombre peliblanco se le vino a la mente.

— Ya ya, amo. -le respondió riéndose al verlo caer por el dolor.- Upps.

.

.

.

**_Diganme que les parece la historia. Si veo reviews igual seguiré subiendolas de tres en tres capítulos para que tengan el _triple_ de diversión :)_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_El_**_ diario de la perla_**

.

.

.

_Avisos_

1\. Aunque la historia tenga lugar en el universo de Inuyasha, tiene características AU, es decir que no sigo al 100% ni la historia ni la personalidad de los personajes.

2\. Es rate M porque se utiliza lenguaje explicito de escenas subidas de tono o violentas.

3\. Inuyasha le pertenece a nuestra quería Rumiko Takahashi.

_Recursos_

1\. "blah blah blah." pensamientos, o los pensamientos de Kagome transmitidos al diario.  
2\. — blah blah blah  
Habla alguien.  
3\. -blah blah blah.-  
La acción de hacer algo.  
4\. Blah blah blah  
Cambio de escena, lugar o tiempo.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 4**_

Unos días más tarde.  
Tan y como habían prometido, él habia estado a su lado para salvarla siempre que lo necesitara, incluso cuando ella podía valerse por si misma, él aparecía.

— Va venga, se que estás ahí. -salio de la cabaña mirando hacia el agua que corría cerca de su hogar.- No me hagas decir la palabra mágica.

Y como si eso fuese realmente mágico, él salió observandola con enfado.

— ¿Qué quieres? -se cruzo de brazos.- ¿sientes algo maligno acercarse?  
— No. -negó con la cabeza y estiró los brazos mostrándole un plato de comida.- venía a ver si tenias hambre.  
— Puff, que molesta. -se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.-  
— No lo soy. Solo me preocupo. ¿Cómo sobrevives por aquí? Nunca habías vivido aquí.  
— Soy un demonio, no necesito tantas tonterías como ustedes.  
— Uy, si. Amo. -al pronunciar la palabra, el peliblanco cayó de culo en mitad del camino y ella se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole la comida.- deja de ser tan molesto y come, lo he hecho yo. -le sonríe ampliamente.-  
— Como digas.

Le gustaba verlo comer, parecía pacifico y que podías tratar con él. Muy lejos de la realidad.  
Como otras veces le pasaba, una imagen se venia a su mente sobre alguien que ni conocia. Llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de otro demonio, ya que se parecía al que tenia en frente.  
Era confuso, no sabia quien era pero su imagen le producía todo tipo de sentimientos.

— Creo que es hora de que cumpla con mi parte del trato. -habló al verlo terminar.-

No supo descifrar su rostro pero no se negó, así que debía seguir adelante.  
Todo el camino fue guiada por él. No sabia a donde se dirigían pero aquel lugar le producia escalofríos.  
Al fin llegaron delante de aquel cuerpo, sellado en un árbol por una flecha.  
Al mirar su rostro, su mente se enfrió y su cuerpo ardía por los constantes latidos, rápidos y fuertes de su corazón. ¿Quién era aquel demonio?

— Bien, quitale la flecha. -escuchó el orden y con una mano temblorosa sujeto la flecha.-

Fueron segundos, pero para ella fue una eternidad. Quitó la flecha y una luz la rodeó destruyendola al instante.

— Y, ¿ahora? -preguntó en un susurro.-  
— Habrá que esperar. -el demonio se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la aldea.- Vamos, seguro que él nos sigue al despertar.  
— ¿Seguro que ha funcionado? -le pregunta siguiendolo.- No se ha movido.  
— Inuyasha es un holgazan, ya vendrá cuando despierte.  
— ¿Inu-yasha?

¿Por qué su corazón se descontrolaba al escuchar aquel nombre?

A la mañana siguiente  
Según Sesshomaru, había librado a aquel peliblanco de su sello pero aún no había hecho acto de presencia.  
Cierta sacerdotisa se había sentado a descansar bajo el sol tras terminar las primeras responsabilidades del día, si Kaede la viera estaría muerta.

"¿Quién es ese ser sobrenatural? Y, ¿por qué sintió que lo conocía al nada más verlo por primera vez."

Una sensación maligna interrumpió sus pensamientos. No tuvo que ir demasiado lejos para ver a una mujer volando por encima suya. ¿Cómo no la había notado antes?

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**_El diario de la perla_**

.

.

.

_Avisos_

1\. Aunque la historia tenga lugar en el universo de Inuyasha, tiene características AU, es decir que no sigo al 100% ni la historia ni la personalidad de los personajes.

2\. Es rate M porque se utiliza lenguaje explicito de escenas subidas de tono o violentas.

3\. Inuyasha le pertenece a nuestra quería Rumiko Takahashi.

_Recursos_

1\. "blah blah blah." pensamientos, o los pensamientos de Kagome transmitidos al diario.  
2\. — blah blah blah  
Habla alguien.  
3\. -blah blah blah.-  
La acción de hacer algo.  
4\. Blah blah blah  
Cambio de escena, lugar o tiempo.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 5**_

— ¡KAEDE! -la llamó al verla pasar corriendo.- ¿qué está pasando?

— Chiquilla, tenemos que ir tras ella antes de que haga algo. Acaba de parar en la zona norte.

¿En la zona norte? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había allí?

Al llegar pudieron observar a una mujer mayor, con aspecto repobable y estaba incada mirando hacia un lugar especifico.

— ¿Qué te crees que le haces a los huesos de mi hermana? -Kaede ser acercó más a la amenaza.-

"¿Los huesos de su hermana? ¿Ahí descansa Kikyo? La única familia de Kaede."

La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa, podría haberse sentido algo celosa al conocer la relación tan estrecha de Kaede con su hermana, queriendo compartir esa hermandad de ambas. Pero algo quería matar a aquel ser que amenazaba con quitarle los únicos recuerdo de su hermana mayor a la única persona que había cuidado de ella desde hacia tiempo ya.

— ¡Tú! -gritó tensando la cuerda de su arco con una flecha, no dudaría en disparar y acertar. Así, sin esperar respuesta, su mirada se volvió totalmente sombría al dejar ir su flecha. Dando justo en su pecho.-

— ¡Ahhh! Maldita seas. -su voz se volvió endemoniada, se giró hacia la sarcedotisa y abrió los ojos de par en par.- Tú eres...

— Urasue, ¿por qué haces esto? -preguntó la anciana.-

— ¿Por qué más? Para buscar la perla, pero Kaede... está más cerca de lo que creía, ¿no? -su mirada no se desviaba a la de la sacerdotisa.- Su reencarnación. -empezó a reír.- ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpida? Por supuesto que es ella.

La sacerdotisa no tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando sintió que la agarraban en brazos y no tocaba el suelo con los pies.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Sueltame, ¡ya! -su voz se elevó purificando así a la malvada que la dejó caer al suelo.-

Antes de lastimarse contra el suelo, unos brazos la agarraron justo a tiempo.

— Sesshomaru, ¿dónde te habías metido? -se abrazó a su cuello y no pudo evitar sonar desesperada.-

— Tenia un asunto que... -una voz lo interrumpió, a la par que la dejaba de piedra a ella.-

— Ja, Kikyo. Si que te has vuelto débil. -justo lo vio moverse a cámara lenta, poniéndose delante de ella.-

Su espalda, su cabello, su voz. Todo en él le traía una sensación intraquila en su interior.

Bajándose de los brazos del demonio, se situó a su lado.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy Kikyo. ¡Yo soy Aome! -elevó la voz sintiéndose furiosa de nuevo.-

— No me puedes engañar, puedo olerte.

"¿Qué puede olerme?"

La chica se intentó cubrir inutilmente por la vergüenza.

— Yo no soy Kikyo, y la prueba está en que esa vieja quiere sus huesos. Ella está muerta. -gritó sin pensar pero observó como las orejas del contrario se movían ligeramente, llamándole la atención.- oye,...

No fue demasiado lo que pudo decir, pues él la agarró en brazos poniéndola tras el otro demonio. La malvada Urasue seguía atacandola.

No tardó demasiado en centrase lo que había sucedido. El peliblanco aún no la soltaba y el demonio había partido en mil pedazos a Urasue.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**_El diario de la perla_**

.

.

.

_Avisos_

1\. Aunque la historia tenga lugar en el universo de Inuyasha, tiene características AU, es decir que no sigo al 100% ni la historia ni la personalidad de los personajes.

2\. Es rate M porque se utiliza lenguaje explicito de escenas subidas de tono o violentas.

3\. Inuyasha le pertenece a nuestra quería Rumiko Takahashi.

_Recursos_

1\. "blah blah blah." pensamientos, o los pensamientos de Kagome transmitidos al diario.  
2\. — blah blah blah  
Habla alguien.  
3\. -blah blah blah.-  
La acción de hacer algo.  
4\. Blah blah blah  
Cambio de escena, lugar o tiempo.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 6**_

No llegaba a comprender la relación entre aquellos dos. Cuando ambos la salvaron de aquella bruja, creía que serian amigos o por el estilo. Debido a que Sesshomaru casi la había obligado a salvar al peliblanco de aquel sello. Pero era todo lo contrario, cada vez que los veía juntos se gruñian y si se comunicaban así entre ellos, ella era incapaz de entender ni una sola palabra.

— Entonces, ¿dices que ella es la reencarnación de Kikyo? -le preguntó el recién llegado a la anciana, Kaede.-

— Así es, no es algo que debamos comprender. Ella y Kikyo comparten el mismo alma.

"¿Por qué hablan como si yo no estuviera?"

El de las orejas de perro se la quedó mirando fijamente. Haciéndola sonrojar y bajar la mirada.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que miras!? -le gritó golpeandolo en el brazo.- Yo no soy Kikyo.

— Es cierto, al principio creí que eras ella porque olias igual pero eres más fea y tonta.

La sacerdotisa se levantó bruscamente para darle un gran puñetazo sobre su cabeza, acción por la que se quejó él.

— ¡Vete al infierno! Imbécil, inútil, perro... -salió de la cabaña mascullando insultos.-

Al salir, su vista se fijó en las hermosas estrellas que iluminaban la noche. Era algo que le encantaba de aquella época pero que le recordaba que aquel no era su verdadero hogar.

— ¿Ya lo has conocido? -escuchó aquella imponente voz a su espalda.- es un híbrido desagradecido y útil para nada.

— Hmm, ¿por qué te llevas tan mal con él? Creí que al querer salvarlo seria como si fuera tu primo o tu hermano.

— Él no es nada mio. -contestó fríamente y le dio la espalda alejándose sigilosamente hacia el bosque.-

Horas más tarde

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquellas hermosas estrellas. Al sentarse no esperaba acomodarse tanto y llegar a dormirse. Se levantó rápidamente, Kaede estaría preocupada.

Al hacerlo, vio al chico con las orejas de perro dormido a unos pasos de ella. Aquello la sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarlo tan cerca.

Se arrimó intentando no hacer ruido y lo miró fijamente.

"En verdad, es muy guapo."

Pensó nada más viendo su rostro. Le recordaba algo al demonio, y también su cabello. Por mucho que lo negara, sabia que ellos dos tenían algún tipo de parentesco.

Su mirada se movió un poco más arriba.

"Mira sus orejas, me pregunto si son tan suaves como parecen."

Sin poder evitar más la tentación, llevó ambas manos a sus orejas y las acarició todo lo que pudo.

Se asustó un poco al sentir unos brazos en su espalda y al escucharlo gimotear. Se enfrió y acoloró al mismo tiempo, no debía moverse del abrazo si no quería moverlo. Así que se terminó acomodando entre sus brazos y suspiro pesadamente. No le desagradaba del todo. Incluso le gustaba, tanto que llegó a dormirse así.

Un movimiento la despertó de nuevo. Aunque no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sabia que era Inuyasha que se acababa de despertar. Se moría de vergüenza y esperaba que la ignorara y se fuera.

Unos minutos más tarde eso hizo, decepcionandola un poco.

Entreabrió un ojo y lo vio dirigirse hacia el bosque, por donde Sesshomaru se habia ido unas horas antes. Sucumbiendo ante su curiosidad, lo terminó siguiendo de lejos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no sabes saludar a tu hermano? -escuchó al orejas de perro.-

— No sigas jugando al papel de hermanito pequeño y ya dime, ¿dónde está la espada de padre?

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no lo se? Esta conversación me está aburriendo ya.

"Sabia que eran hermanos, Sesshomaru no puedes mentirme."

Sabiendo su victoria movió un pie inconscientemente pisando una ramita haciendo ruido.

"Mierda."

— Kagome, sal ya de ahí. ¿Qué haces espiando? No es nada de una señorita. -dijo el demonio completo.-

— Hmm, no estaba espiando. -sale de detrás del árbol.- solo pasaba por aquí, fue pura coincidencia.

— Me largo. -el menor de los hermanos soltó un suspiro y fue el primero en irse.-

"Me pregunto que es esa espada de la que tanto hablan."

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí siempre? -el demonio se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse también pero una mano lo agarró deteniendolo.- ¿Qué? -se giró hacia ella.-

— ¿Te vas a marchar? -le preguntó de imprevisto. Aquella idea rondaba su cabeza constantemente desde que le habia quitado el sello a su hermano. Ella ya no le servía de nada, la dejaria. No sabia porqué, pero le disgustaba la idea, mucho.-

— ¿Acaso tú dejarás que lo haga? ¿No me pusiste esta cosa para evitarlo? -señaló el rosario de su mano y ella negó.-

— Yo no te puse nada. -su voz se entristeció.- si en verdad quieres irte, yo no lo impedire.

— ¿Por qué? -la voz de él sonaba muy dura y fría.- ¿Quizás por que ya no me necesitas? Tienes a ese híbrido, ¿no? ¿Qué más querrías? -la agarró bruscamente por los brazos apegando su cuerpo al de él.-

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no fui la que lo busqué, fuiste tú quien lo trajo aquí. -se asustó al notarlo tan furioso.- ¿Qué te pasa?

— Yo... -de repente cerró los ojos y acercó su cara a la de ella, dejando su frente contra la de la femenina.-

No llegaba a ser un abrazo, pero estaban muy cerca y podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Kagome cerró también los ojos disfrutando, del que creía, el único acercamiento que aquel frió hombre podía hacer.

.

.

.

_**Aquí están, tres capítulos más seguidos y recién salidos del horno. ¿Qué os está pareciendo? No dudéis en dejar una review y comentar la historia 👌**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_


End file.
